Consolers of the Lonely
| length = 55:30 | label = Third Man, Warner Bros. | producer = Jack White III, Brendan Benson | prev_title = Broken Boy Soldiers | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Consolers of the Lonely is the second album by American rock band The Raconteurs. It was released on March 25, 2008 on Warner Bros. Records in most parts of the world, and a day earlier on XL Recordings in the UK. The band did no promotion before the album's release, and its existence was only confirmed a week before. Even so, the record was accidentally leaked by iTunes, and some fans managed to purchase the album early. It is available on CD, vinyl, and MP3. A video for the first single from the album, "Salute Your Solution" was released on the same day. The album earned a nomination for Best Rock Album at the 51st Grammy Awards. Background The band premiered "Five on the Five" during their last tour. The title of the record comes from the inscription in the side of a Washington, D.C. post office written by Charles William Eliot,No byline (March 18, 2008), "Raconteurs: Who are the 'Consolers Of The Lonely'?" NME.com. Retrieved on 2008-04-02 which reads in full: Messenger of sympathy and love, servant of parted friends, consoler of the lonely, bond of the scattered family, enlarger of the common life.Maerz, Melissa (April 17, 2008), Consolers Of The Lonely RollingStone.com. Retrieved on 2008-04-02 Release According to the band, the album was finished during the first week in March and was released less than three weeks later.Cohen, Jonathan (18 March 2008), "Raconteurs Album Being Rushed To Market Next Week". Billboard For a band of their stature, the release of Consolers of the Lonely with no promotion was highly unorthodox. Music critics and commentators largely saw it as a way to eschew critics and deal directly with fans.No byline (19 March 2008), "Raconteurs' critical escape". Press Association - Premier Showbiz The Observer called it "one of the most exciting musical events of 2008."Empire, Kitty (30 March 2008), "Review: Critics: Releases: CD OF THE WEEK: The Raconteurs want to tell you a story: The Raconteurs Consolers of the Lonely". The Observer. :20 Despite the already rapid release time and efforts to secure the date, the record was briefly available for purchase on iTunes Friday, March 21.Harding, Cortney (21 March 2008), "Raconteurs Album Hits iTunes". Billboard.biz Critical response | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1score = | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2score = B− | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3score = B+ | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4score = | rev5 = The Independent | rev5score = | rev6 = NME | rev6score = 7/10 | rev7 = Pitchfork | rev7score = 7.4/10 | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8score = | rev9 = Spin | rev9score = | rev10 = Uncut | rev10score = }} Critique of Consolers of the Lonely was mostly positive; much of it centered on the chaotic sound and diverse nature of the album as well as its resemblance to albums by Led Zeppelin and The Who.Pareles, Jon (03-24-2008), "Miserable Exuberance From a Yin And Yang". The New York Times. :6 According to The Toronto Star, "White's bent Americana and Benson's British invasion-isms yields wonderfully unpredictable results". Kitty Empire of The Observer called the album "lively" and said it "finds Raconteurs luxuriating in fancy stuff with kid-in-a-sweetshop enthusiasm. Minimalism is out, bombast is in; the detail, is, as ever, lip-smacking." Commenting on the band's chemistry and freeness, Rolling Stone said the album is "a blissfully stoned conversation between White and Benson about their favorite bands: Led Zeppelin, the Who, Badfinger", though it added, "that freedom is not always satisfying." Austin-American Statesmen said "it's a weirdly overblown and curiously dull album," and complained about its production.No byline (30 March 2008), "No need to rush for Raconteurs' follow-up". Austin American-Statesman. :J13 The New York Times echoed those statements about the "chaos" of the album, but concluded that "that desperation only makes the crunch of the music more euphoric." The Guardian found that on Consolers of the Lonely, the Raconteurs "establish a firm, emotionally charged identity of their own" and called the effort "flawed but ragged glory."Simpson, Dave (28 March 2008), "Film & Music: Rock & pop reviews: The Raconteurs: Consolers of the Lonely". The Guardian. :10 Allmusic concluded that the album is a "lop-sided, bottom-loaded album that's better and richer than their debut."Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (undated), class=album|id=r1348870|pure_url=yes}} Review AllMusic.com. Retrieved on 2008-04-02 The album was nominated for Best Rock Album and won Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical at the 51st Grammy Awards. The album ranked No. 44 on Rolling Stone's year-end critic's list and No. 35 on Spin Magazine's year-end Top 40 albums. The album was ranked the #4 Album of the Decade by Glide Magazine. Grammy Awards |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="2"| 2009 || style="text-align:left;" rowspan="2"|''Consolers of the Lonely'' || Best Rock Album || |- | Best Engineered Non-Classical Album || |- Chart positions The album debuted at #7 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 chart, selling about 42,000 copies in its first week.Katie Hasty, "Day26 Upends Danity Kane To Debut At No. 1", Billboard.com, April 2, 2008. It debuted at #8 on the UK Album Chart, #4 on the Canadian Album Chart, and #50 on the Australian ARIA chart on 7 April 2008, based on digital downloads. However, the CD was released on 5 April, thus allowing the album the next week to ascend 32 places to reach its peak position thus far of #18 due to physical sales. Album cover The stage portrayed on the cover of the album depicts three signs for Tennessee, Michigan, and Ohio. These signs refer to the fact that the band members currently reside in Tennessee, but Brendan Benson and Jack White are originally from Michigan, while Patrick Keeler and Jack Lawrence are originally from Ohio. After being folded out the scene then depicts the band on stage with a woman exiting from a door in the back. It also has a sign that says "The Raconteurs" and another that says the album's title. Once opened up, it is noticed that the stage is empty and the bass drum in the back says "Sanitary Workers Band." The cover may also be a reference to Steely Dan's Pretzel Logic. Track listing All songs by Brendan Benson and Jack White, except "Rich Kid Blues" by Terry Reid. Release History Personnel Musicians The Raconteurs * Patrick Keeler – drums, percussion * Brendan Benson – vocals, guitar, organ, piano * Jack White III – vocals, guitar, stylophone, piano, organ * Jack L.J. Lawrence – bass, banjo, backing vocals Additional * Dean Fertita – clavinet * Dirk Powell – strings * The Memphis Horns – horns * Flory Dory Girls – backing vocals * Frozen 140 Swanson (David Swanson of Whirlwind Heat) Production * Jack White III – producer, mixed by, horn arrangement * Brendan Benson – producer, horn arrangement * Joe Chiccarelli – engineered by * Vance Powell – mix down engineer * Lowell Reynolds – assistant engineer * Vlado Meller – mastered by * Mark Santangello – assisted by * The Raconteurs – songs arranged by * Wayne Jackson – horn arrangement References Category:2008 albums Category:The Raconteurs albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Jack White Category:Third Man Records albums